Charmed Legacy
by Luke Telfer
Summary: With the dissappearance of their parents and death of their grandfather,Prue,Penny and Tori return to the place where it all began.The reunion is  not what it seems and the family's secret is revealed and their new destiny unfolds as the Power of Three.
1. A New Day Has Come

A New Day Has Come

Piper and Leo were in the kitchen, when out of nowhere Coop, Billie and Coop's daughters, Prudence and Peyton hearted in. Coop said "Phoebe labor now" gasped Coop as desperately tried to catch his breath. "And now you decide to tell us this" replied a now agitated piper."Well sorry, I was kind of busy comforting my wife" retorted Coop. Piper and Coop hearted back to the hospital to see Phoebe. Once they reached the hospital, Piper walked up to the front desk demanding that she see her sister."Am, excuse me, Hi" said Piper as she waved her hand in front of the receptionist who was busy talking away on the phone."I would like to see my sister, Phoebe Halliwell" the receptionist replied "Hold on dear" Piper being very angry and insulted froze the receptionist and proceeded to her sister's ward with Coop behind her who was very amused at Piper's retaliation.

Paige and Victor were already there because Phoebe was talking with them on the phone when her water broke."How's Phoebe?" asked Piper as she approached her sister and father."I don't know, the doctors aren't saying anything" replied Paige. Coop who was a little too anxious and exhausted grabbed an intern who walked by and jacked him up on the wall demanding answers."What's happening to my wife" yelled Coop."I-I-I don't know sir, I'm only an intern" squirmed the young man. "Coop!" bellowed Piper,, "He doesn't know anything so let him go". Coop reluctantly released the young man, who then ran away. "What's the matter with you?" questioned Victor."Nothing is wrong with me., It's just these bloody doctors not telling me what is taking them so long with my damn wife" shouted Coop for the entire hospital to hear. "Coop, just relax the doctors will tell us what wrong with Phoebe in a minute so just keep quiet for a few more minutes. Can you do that?" said Paige as she comforted Coop. "Yeah I can" replied Coop as he sat on the waiting chair.

At that moment, a doctor came out of Phoebe's ward and said "Congratulations, It's a girl!"Paige under her breath muttered "No surprise there, as if there aren't enough women in this family!"This remark caused the doctor and Victor to smirk a little as they heard Paige's comment. Coop was the first one in the ward, then followed Piper, Paige and Victor. Phoebe laid in bed holding her beautiful daughter in her arms rocking her side to side. "She has your eyes, dad and Coop's smile" said Phoebe as she handed her daughter to her husband."What are you going to name her?" questioned Paige."Well I was thinking of naming her after mom, but Patricia is such an old lady name, so I am going to name her Patience in honor of mom but also as I was patiently awaiting for her to arrive. Her middle name is Victoria, in honor of her brave, courageous, accepting and handsome grandfather" said Phoebe as she looked endearingly into her father eyes. Victor smiled and then approached his daughter and granddaughter.

Billie, Leo and Phoebe's other two daughters entered the ward."The girls wanted to see their baby sister "said Billie. 'Hi mama" said Phoebe's oldest daughter Prue."Hi sweetie, you wanna see you're baby sister" replied Phoebe as she embraced her two girls. Prudence and Peyton shook their heads and Coop bent down to show them their sister."Girls, this is your baby sister Patience" said Coop. Phoebe, Prudence and Peyton touched Patience, when Phoebe got a premonition."What did you see?" asked Paige. "Billie, get Prue and Peyton out of here!" demanded Phoebe as she was visibly upset at what she had just foreseen."Phoebe, what the hell did you see?" screamed Piper. "I saw my girls, fighting demons" "And?' remarked Paige, "And what Paige, I don't want my girls doing the same thing we did" retorted Phoebe."Phoebe, that is their destiny, to take over after us" said Piper."Who says! I don't want my daughters risking their lives, like we did and whose to say that I might lose one of them like how dad lost Prue, uh" cried Phoebe."Phoebe, you don't know what the future holds for them. Are you willing to deny them their birthright, just because you are afraid for what magic will do to them?" questioned Piper as she went to give her distraught sister some support."And besides, they would have Paige, you, Wyatt, Billie and myself to show them the craft," said Piper. "Piper don't you think I know that, but I am worried that magic will consume their lives and would keep them from having a normal life" replied Phoebe as she leant on her sister."Phoebe, their lives are anything but normal, their father is cupid and their mother is a witch" retorted Paige as she was angry at her sister. Piper and Phoebe laughed."Okay, I admit that I am being a little dramatic, but can you blame me?" said Phoebe."No Phoebe's we can't blame you for wanting a normal life. If anyone of us deserves a life away from magic, it's you" said Piper as she rejoined her husband Leo. Phoebe hugged her daughter and kissed her husband when her other daughters entered."You girls are special and don't for get that" said Phoebe to her daughters as she embraced them tightly. With that being said Prue telekinetically closed the ward door, in which everyone hugged her as she finally came into her magic…

In the year 2030, Wyatt and Chris were decorating the manor magically for their grandfather Victor's funeral, when Piper from the other room yelled sternly" Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell, what the hell are you doing!" "Nothing mom" replied Chris as he stopped using his telekinesis."Nothing huh, you that you can't use magic when your cousins are here and for Pete's sake its your grandfather's funeral and I want no magic you hear me" said Piper as she laid down the box of flowers she was carrying when Wyatt interjected "But mom….." No buts, this day has to be perfect and magic free so do it by hand" shouted Piper as she headed up the front stairs. Chris mocked her when a voice from conservatory said "Don't mock your mother boy!" The voice was Leo, Wyatt and Chris' father."Your mother's father is dead and your aunt and uncle are missing because of magic, so if I were you I won't mess with her. You know she can be a little temper-mental….."Joked leo when Piper retorted "I heard that" Wyatt Leo and Chris Laughed at the comment."Dad, I don't understand why we have to keep our magic and heritage from Prue and her sisters" said Chris as he sat on the couch."Chris you have to take in consideration your aunt Phoebe's wishes to give her daughters a normal life, ,she was the one who was to inform her girls of their magical ancestry not us" replied Leo as he approached Chris and Wyatt."Yeah Chris, after all mom told us about our magical heritage without the help of aunt Paige and Pheobe so it's only fair, that we leave that joy for aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop." remarked Wyatt with a big smile on his face. Suddenly there were blue orbs, suggesting that a Whitelighter, who is a guardian angel for witches was coming.

It was Paige, Henry Sr and the twins, Holly and Hope. "Hi guys!" exclaimed Wyatt as he went to greet his cousins, aunt and uncle."Hi Wy," replied Paige as she hugged her nephew. "How's Aunt Piper? asked Holly."She's coping. With a dad dead and a sister missing, is not easy for her" Leo said as he sat on the couch next to his son Chris. "At least she's not in the state she was in when Prue died" replied Paige as she remembered her oldest half-sister Prudence Halliwell, I, who was killed by demon 29 year ago right there in the manor. Everyone was silent for awhile when Chris broke it by asking his cousin Hope a question "So Hope, how is Law School treating you?" She replied excitedly "Great, a lot of work though. Sometimes I find myself to tired to even orb." Wyatt then interjected the conversation and said "I know how that feels,. I mean being Headmaster of Magic School is so frustrating. Honestly Aunt Paige I don't know how you did it, it's so much damn paperwork." Paige then boastfully replied "Ah it wasn't that easy for me either but I managed and so will you."

At about five minutes to twelve, nearly everyone had arrived. Wyatt and Chris were in the parlor, Piper and her youngest child, Melinda, who was on a break from her studies at Le Cordon Bleu, Culinary Arts School. in France were in the kitchen preparing meals for the guests. Paige, Henry Sr and the twins were setting up a video presentation documenting Phoebe's and Victor's lives as Piper was to busy to do it herself. .Meanwhile Paige's youngest son Henry Jr and Bille Jenkins,a witch who took under Piper, Pheobe and Paige's instruction were having a conversation about Phoebe's daughters. "You think the girls would come?" asked Henry Jr as he dusted the mantel. "of course they would come. Even though they have their differences, Phoebe always told them that no matter what position in life they are in, family always come first." Replied Billie and she stopped sweeping and looked at the presentation that was just finished."You're probably right, Mom always told me that too" said Henry Jr as he also stopped dusting to watch the presentation when Billie asked, "Did you tell Patience about Victor?" "Yeah I did, at Beverly Hills Beach Club; she was on spring break or something like that. Anyway she was so broken up about it I could say mu-ch" Melinda then interrupted "What are you two talking about?" "Patience and her sisters" replied Henry Jr."Are you sure the said that they would be here?" she asked. "Yeah, positive, well I saw Penny at Aurora Lights and I told Patience about Victor" replied Henry Jr. "What about Prue?" questioned Holly as she entered the room…

'I don't think she's gonna show her face as long as I'm here" said patience as she entered the manor. Piper who was coming out of the kitchen saw her niece and greeted her as she greeted her sister Phoebe the night she came to San Francisco."Patience welcome home!" exclaimed piper as she hugged her niece warmly."Hi Aunt Piper, it's nice to see you again and by the way my name is Tori now" Piper seemed taken aback by the comment when she said "You changed you're name?" "Oh God no.I just took my middle name Victoria and shortened it" joked Patience."Oh I see" said a displeased Piper. Wyatt then asked "So what have you been up to" Tori was just about to answer when a voice from the kitchen said "I'll tell you what she's been up too. Stealing boyfriends, shoplifting, and lastly being a bitch…'

"Well hello to you too Prue. How's the job! Made any video's lately for JournalistXposed" retorted Tori angrily. "Hey that wasn't my fault, he taped us…."replied Prue. Tori then exclaimed "Or you taped him!" Prue lunged at her sister to punch her but was held back by Wyatt and Chris. Piper then shouted as she hit down a plant "Stop it! Stop it! This your grandfather's funeral and you all are bickering like eight year old girls" The girls then replied in unison, as they moved away from each other "Sorry Aunt Piper" "Okay! Now go help somebody with something, because the guests are gonna be here soon and I want things to be perfect" Everyone returned to their jobs when the final member of the Halliwell family arrived. "Penny!" shouted prue as she went to greet her sister. Tori and the other Halliwell turned to see her."How have you been?" asked Prue." Okay, I could barely make it out of the door this morning. Is there any word on Mom and dad yet?" Prue shook her head in disapproval when Tori said with a concerned look on her face "What's wrong with Mom and Dad?" Wyatt then approached her and replied "you don't know?' Tori answered with a blank look on her face "No I don't"

Prue with a stern look on her face asked her cousin Henry Jr "You didn't tell her?' Henry Jr answered "I didn't get a chance to, she took off so fast I couldn't finish the news" "What news?"demanded Tori. "Tori, mom and dad were kidnapped and we haven't found them yet." said Prue as she approached her sister."Kidnap-what- where,-when-why-how" replied a Tori as she began to tear up." I don't know honey, but Inspector and Captain Morris are looking into it, after all they did fly in from New York to help find mom and dad." Replied Prue walked up to his cousin and knwlt on one knee when he said "Tori I'm sorry that I didn't tell you,you broke down so fast when I told you about Victor,I thought that you may not be able to handle other sad news" "You didn't think that I could handle you freaking kidding me,God it's my parents not some friend,It's my damn parents!"yelled Tori as she was furious with her cousin,when Leo interjected, Patie- I mean Tori calm down everything is going to be 't worry about it."

Piper on seeing her niece's breakdown spoke "Prue and Penny,take Tori upstairs and get her ready for the fueneral,the guest are going to be here shortly".Prue and Penny responded' "Yes, Aunt Piper,we wil." With that being said Penny and Prue took their sister upstairs to get her ready for Grampa Victor's they made their way upstairs Wyatt whisperd to Piper, "Do you think we should tell them the family secret?" "Not now sweetie, maybe later when all the emotions and feelings are lessened." responded Piper.

~ 3 ~


	2. Character Guide

**Main Characters**

Name: Prudence Grace Halliwell

Birthdate: December 2nd 2007

Species:Witch/Cupid Hybrid

Powers: Telekinesis,Hearting,Holograms, Rapid Cell Regeneration

Occupation: Journalist for San Francisco Chronicles

Name: Peyton Laura Halliwell

Birthdate: February 14th 2009

Species:Witch/Cupid Hybrid

Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Time Travel, Molecular Dispersion ,Duplication

Occupation: Events Coordinator 

Name: Patience Victoria Halliwell

Birthdate: June 18 2012

Species:Witch/Cupid Hybrid

Powers: Premonitions, Invisibility ,Projection ,Shielding,Empathy (Emotion Manipulation)

Occupation: Student 

**Other Characters **

Wyatt Halliwell

Chris Halliwell

Melinda Halliwell

Henry Mitchell Jr

Hope Matthews

Holly Matthews

JD Williams


End file.
